lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Allon Pacino
Allon Pacino is the son of Santo, and Jovena Pacino making him a member of and the current Lord and Patriarch of House Pacino. Allon Pacino would during his youth grow up in the Hispanic city of Castille where at the age of eight he would be sent northeast to relatives in Valencia where he would remain for a full year, and it would be in Valencia where he was when the Orcs overran southern Hispania and then sacked his families home in Castille obliterating his family. Allon Pacino would find his brother in the long caravan of refugees fleeing the massacre of Hispania but this was the only suriving member of his family and taking his brother and what little wealth they had left he followed his parents sisters family in the form of House Munitz to Dresdan. Allon Pacino would convert to the worship of Sigmar on the urging of his daughter Jessica and following this he would command the remainder of the family to follow suit including his people in his own lands which was a dramatic conversion brought on by his daughter. History Early History Allon Pacino would during his youth grow up in the Hispanic city of Castille where at the age of eight he would be sent northeast to relatives in Valencia where he would remain for a full year, and it would be in Valencia where he was when the Orcs overran southern Hispania and then sacked his families home in Castille obliterating his family. Finding Family Allon Pacino would find his brother in the long caravan of refugees fleeing the massacre of Hispania but this was the only suriving member of his family and taking his brother and what little wealth they had left he followed his parents sisters family in the form of House Munitz to Dresdan. Conversion of House Pacino Jessica Pacino would be commanded by the Knight-Captain of the Anvil of Sigmar in the form of Tranis Skalner to make great efforts in converting her father and by extension all of House Pacino to the worship of Sigmar, and believing truly in his words she would return to her families estate where she begin to work at converting her father. Unknown to Jessica was the continued menipulation of Lerris Tonproth of whom would use the entrance she allowed him to begin to use his Magi to get into the mind of her father making him begin to hear voices which Lerris made him believe was Sigmar himself. While Jessica was pressuring her father about the truth of Sigmar her father was beggining to hear the voices in his head which were telling him to believe her and to follow him, and thus with all of this coming together Allon Pacino would convert to the worship of Sigmar and on the urging of his daughter Jessica would command the remainder of the family to also convert. His movement towards following the voices in his head would also lead to him converting all three of his vassal houses in the form of House Aldana, House Escarra, and House Gallo to the worship of Sigmar which together brought a huge swing to the Sigmarite forces in a short period of time. Family Members Relationships Category:People Category:People of Dresdan Category:Human Category:Spaniard Category:Patriarch Category:House Pacino Category:Knight of Sigmar Category:Knight